


Just Friends

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, written in May 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

I knew he was different. I was too shy to take the next step. He pursued me like a good Southern gent. Not pushing and shoving, but gently egging me on, letting me respond on my time. Later on, he told me that he knew how I operated. He observed me; I never saw him. Shame on me. 

 _We’re just friends_ , I told my friends and co-workers, who had noticed the pictures published online and elsewhere. I guess I was the only one who didn’t see the transition. 

Then, something in me changed. I noticed how far he went to make me happy and comfortable. I felt the butterflies when I saw him; I tried to subdue them, to no avail. The anticipation grew every day and I couldn’t contain it. 

He treated me like a princess on my birthday - my first since leaving home. I felt as if he saw me for me. Not some pretty lil’ thing he could conquest, like the boys back in my town.  More like discovering a treasured gem he was searching for.

That meant something and that’s when I knew.

I didn’t let him kiss me the day he asked me out. I was still not ready. But when we did finally kissed… oh, it was beyond beautiful. I could tell he found what he was looking for. Rather  _who_. 

"I’m so happy you said yes. To me," he softly told me. As I nodded to agree, his lips got closer to mine.

I let him get closer. Not just physically, but emotionally, mentally. All over.

Best decision of my life. 


End file.
